Captain America: The First Avenger - Extras
This article contains details of the various minor/background character deaths that occur in Captain America: The First Avenger. * A villager in the Norwegian town of Tønsberg alerts the church keeper that HYDRA have come seeking the ancient artifact known as the Tesseract. Surely enough, an armoured vehicle knocks down the walls of the church crushing the messenger under a pile of rubble. * Johann Schmidt - the Red Skull - takes the Tesseract from the church then shoots the church keeper with a Luger pistol. He then orders his men to destroy the town. * The HYDRA spy Kruger shoots two MPs guarding Dr. Erskine's lab as he tries to escape with the super-soldier formula. * The elderly woman overseeing the antique shop that acts as a cover for the S.S.R. lab tries to shoot Kruger, but is shot herself. * Kruger is aided by another HYDRA agent disguised as a New York citizen. This agent is gunned down by two undercover S.S.R. agents. * The two S.S.R. agents are gunned down by Kruger who fires a tommy-gun from the back seat of his getaway car. * Agent Carter manages to get a perfect headshot on Kruger's driver from thirty yards away. * Schneider, Hutter and Roeder, three major Nazi commanders, visit HYDRA Headquarters to inspect Schmidt's progress. Schmidt reveals to them his plans to overthrow Hitler and gives them a live demonstration of a Tesseract-powered laser weapon, with the three commanders as its targets. Schneider, Hutter and Roeder are each vaporized by the weapon. * Agent Carter tells Rogers about the battle between the 107th division and HYDRA. 200 men went into the battle and less than 50 came back. * Immediately after Captain America frees all the prisoners from the HYDRA factory in Krausberg, three of the prisoners are gunned down by HYDRA soldiers. * Jim Morita snaps the neck of a HYDRA guard. * Two HYDRA soldiers are shot from behind by off-screen shooters. * Cap kicks a HYDRA soldier off of a catwalk and down to the factory floor below. It is unknown if the fall killed the soldier. * Dernier and Morita run out from between two trucks and shoot a pair of HYDRA soldiers. * At least three HYDRA soldiers are killed by grenade explosions. * During a montage scene, Captain America and the Howling Commandos destroy one of HYDRA's weapon factories. * Dernier dashes under a HYDRA armoured vehicle and attaches a bomb to its undercarriage. The bomb goes off three seconds later and destroys the vehicle. * Bucky snipes a HYDRA soldier on a ledge that was about to ambush Cap. * Cap drops a bomb inside a massive HYDRA tank and destroys it. * A HYDRA agent apologises profusely to the Red Skull for his failure. The Skull does not care for the agent's excuses and kills him with a blast from his laser pistol. * Aboard the HYDRA train, Bucky guns down an enemy soldier after he and Steve get locked in separate compartments. * Cap opens the door to reach Bucky and throws him a spare pistol. He then charges at a rack of metal crates that knock the remaining HYDRA soldier off-balance, giving Bucky a clear shot. * During the attack on HYDRA Headquarters, Cap rides his motorbike between two HYDRA cycles and pulls the pin out of one of their grenades. He then rides ahead of the two enemy cyclists as the grenade goes off and kills them. * After Captain America is captured, Red Skull prepares to execute him. The arrival of the Howling Commandos outside the window distracts the Skull and his guards long enough for Cap to grab one of them. Just as Schmidt raises his laser pistol, Cap shields himself with the hapless guard who gets vaporised by the shot. * The Howling Commandos break into the Skull's lair and start gunning down every guard in the room. * As the Allied assault team enters the HYDRA base, three of their soldiers are vaporised by the laser weapons that all HYDRA troops now carry. Three HYDRA soldiers are also seen dead in the corridor. * One soldier running down a hillside gets vaporised. * Dum Dum Dugan blasts two HYDRA soldiers with one of their lasers. * Five Allied soldiers are vaporised as the assault team charges into the HYDRA base. * Multiple HYDRA soldiers are killed by explosions. * Red Skull vaporises four Allied soldiers that pursue him. * Colonel Phillips and his men shoot four HYDRA soldiers at an intersection inside the base. * An armoured HYDRA soldier wielding flamethrowers is killed when Carter shoots the fuel tank on his back, detonating it. * Three HYDRA soldiers that follow Red Skull to the Valkyrie airship are shot dead before they can board. * Aboard the Valkyrie, Cap throws a knife into the back of a HYDRA pilot. * As a HYDRA pilot is about to board his Parasit bomb craft, Cap throws a switch to deploy the craft and it is released from the hangar without its pilot. The pilot then falls out through the hatch and plummets to his death. * Cap throws another HYDRA soldier out of the open bomb hatch. * One of the Parasit craft takes off as Cap and another HYDRA agent are fighting on top of it. As the craft makes a dive, the soldier tussling with Cap loses his grip and falls into the bomb craft's propeller and is ground into red mist. * Cap finds the switch to open the Parasit cockpit and then pulls the ejection cord inside, ejecting the pilot. * Any HYDRA personnel remaining on the Valkyrie would have died after Captain America crashed the ship into an ice field. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Category:Extras Category:Action Movie Deaths